One decision
by Han SunHee
Summary: [Reto Fanficker I] Zelda sabía que renunciar a él, por el bienestar de su monarquía, siempre sería una decisión de la cual se arrepentiría toda su vida.
**¡Muy buenas, gente!**

 **¿Cómo están? Bueno, yo muy nerviosa n_nU Es la primera vez que estoy aquí en el fandom de The Legend of Zelda; que, aunque ya había publicado algo antes, hoy sí vengo con algo de mi autoría (¡por fin!) :3 Usualmente escribo en el rincón de Naruto, pero para comenzar bien mi regreso a FanFiction, lo haré bien uwu**

 **¿Por qué hasta ahora? Verán, hace mucho tiempo que una página de Facebook había lanzado unos retos para el escritor con tal de que no se perdiese la costumbre de escribir, entonces decidí comenzar aquí, que hace bastante que quería :'v**

 **¡En fin!**

 **Espero que os guste tanto como a mí cuando lo escribí; que, aunque esté un poco corto, crean que quise hacerlo más largo. Lastimosamente el reto específica lo que es XD**

 **¡Nos vemos al final!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, sino a la compañía de Nintendo. De ser yo la dueña, hace mucho habría dado más detalles del Zelda para Wii U, así no tenga la pinshi consola :'v (?)

* * *

㈎9 **[Reto del Día I]**

Drabble de tu personaje favorito.

 **Personaje utilizado:** Princesa Zelda.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia está ubicada en un leve lapso de tiempo después del final de **Twilight Princess** **.** Se verá como principal género el **drama.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Debido a su terminante decisión, ahora ella debía pagar al estar en primera fila, observando cómo el legendario héroe de veintiún años unía su vida a una mujer libre de obligaciones burocráticas que tiene permitido querer, sin temor al qué dirán. Zelda sabía que renunciar a él, por el bienestar de su monarquía, _siempre_ sería una _decisión_ _errónea_ de la cual se arrepentiría cuando Link diese el _«Sí, acepto»,_ a una mujer que _no_ era ella.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **One Decision**

* * *

 **M** ientras las gruesas gotas de aquella inesperada lluvia de agosto seguían cayendo con cierta insistencia sobre los techos de las casas que conformaban la gran ciudadela, en las afueras del gran muro que la rodeaba, la vasta y fresca pradera del reino era rociada también sin dejar rincón alguno; las flores, a su vez, se regocijaban ante el incesante riego que recibían de la gracia divina de los cielos.

La gente hacía mucho que se encontraba dentro de sus hogares, escuchando el incesante repiqueteo de la tormenta chocar contra sus tejados, mientras disfrutaban de una exquisita y recién hecha taza de chocolate, envueltos en un cálido ambiente provocado por la chimenea que les hacía el favor de brindarles la gratificante relajación que ansiaban en esos momentos.

No obstante, éste no era el tipo de gustos que ella, _la solemne Princesa Zelda_ , se podía permitir. Sin importar si la lluvia amenazara con volverse más violenta o la temperatura descendiera a niveles críticos, ella siempre estaría ahí, encerrada entre aquellas paredes que conformaban su pasado, su presente y, por supuesto, su futuro: el imponente castillo de _Hyrule_. Pero, no de la manera más relajante que ella necesitaba experimentar. La joven de agraciada belleza jamás podría llegar a disfrutar del ruido de las ardientes llamaradas chocando contra la madera, así como tampoco podría beber una simple taza de chocolate para espabilarse —ya que sólo se le ofrecía café insípido para mantenerla activa con sus respectivas obligaciones.

Y, por si fuera poco, menos podría llegar a ver lo que había al otro lado del cristal de su ventana, sola; siempre debía cargar con una molesta escolta que le prohibía permanecer, más de unos minutos, fuera de los muros del castillo.

Zelda nunca podría apreciar, con el detenimiento que deseaba, los beneficios y/o estragos que una lluvia de tal magnitud como ésa dejaba sobre los campos de su reino; ni qué decir de sentir el vital líquido sobre su cabeza, mientras sus largos y castaños cabellos se pegaban a su rostro debido a la humedad de ésta. No tardarían ni un minuto en enterarse uno de aquellos tantos ancianos que conformaban el consejo real, y de inmediato sería regañada con fuerza, importando un demonio si era la próxima y _única_ heredera a ocupar el trono de _Hyrule_.

Saliendo de sus trágicamente ciertos pensamientos, la princesa tamborileó con los dedos de su mano derecha la mesa de caoba que tenía al frente, mientras se sostenía la barbilla con la izquierda. Aburrida hasta la médula, su mirada turquesa se enfocó en la ventana sin prestar mucha atención, haciéndola suspirar resignada; ese día, nuevamente había tenido la absurda y pesada charla con el consejo real, quienes no le decían nada que no supiera: debía buscar un nuevo pretendiente y casarse _de inmediato._

¡Viejos decrépitos, como si fuera _tan_ fácil!

Lo peor es que sabía que era su deber. Como única heredera de la importantísima familia real de Hyrule, Zelda tenía que velar por el futuro de su reino; debía contraer pronto nupcias para ocupar _por fin_ el título de reina.

 _«Pero, ¿realmente tengo que hacerlo en un mes?»_

Apartó con pesar la mirada de la ventana y la llevó hacia la mesa, más específicamente hacia el libro que mantenía abierto sobre ésta; mismo que contenía gran parte de la historia geográfica de _Hyrule_.

Entonces, entrecerró los ojos.

En algún punto de su lectura, se había quedado mirando el apartado que describía, sin mucho detalle, a la tranquila y frondosa región de _Farone_.

Últimamente había muchas cosas que la hacían pensar más de la cuenta —como esos pequeños detalles que un día lluvioso tenía, y que la mayoría de la gente pasaba por alto. Y, ella, ni siquiera siendo portadora de la _Trifuerza_ _de_ _la_ _Sabiduría_ había logrado darle mucho sentido a sus meditaciones; ni siquiera ser poseedora de una gran inteligencia había sido razón suficiente para sacarla del embrollo en el que se había metido.

Además, tampoco es que pudiera hablarlo con alguien; nadie le podría dar una respuesta concreta y sincera, puesto que sólo buscarían hacerla sentir bien, sin importar nada más. Asimismo, las jóvenes que pertenecían a la servidumbre sólo eran una panda de chismosas, y no quería que sus problemas y preocupaciones anduvieran de boca en boca; al igual que los guardias, quienes no eran unos santos tampoco.

 _«Si tan sólo yo no hubiera abierto aquella carta. Si tan sólo la hubiera ignorado»._

Sin embargo, había sido inevitable. Después de todo, siendo la _máxima_ autoridad de _Hyrule_ , era lógico pensar que el héroe de dicha nación, aquél que atravesó diversidad de peligros, venció a los más temibles monstruos, y salvó no sólo a su país, sino también al majestuoso y enigmático reino del _Crepúsculo_... la invitara a su boda.

Justo a ésa misma hora, a las dos menos cuarto, y dentro de dos días, el joven elegido por las tres grandes deidades, portador de la _Trifuerza del Coraje_ , celebraría su boda; una fiesta acogedora llena de alegría, en la cual ella sería la invitada de honor.

Lastimosamente, su presencia no sería más importante que la de la propia novia, simple y sencillamente porque no había sido ella la afortunada elegida.

Pero, no podía culpar al joven por su decisión, sino a sí misma; ella era la única culpable de que las cosas se hubieran dado como tal. La joven monarca siempre estuvo al tanto de los nobles sentimientos e intenciones de aquél chico de curioso traje verde para con su persona —aunque, tampoco es que él fuera muy bueno disimulando sus emociones. Empero, ella se había topado con un callejón sin salida, pues, había sido más grande el temor de abrir su corazón, antes que pensar seriamente en el futuro de sus tierras al escogerle; después de todo, él, aunque fuera un héroe reconocido, en un principio sólo había sido un simple granjero.

La presión la hizo tomar la resolución más acertada para su pueblo, pero la más equivocada, según su corazón.

Había vuelto a ser la misma Princesa Zelda indiferente y fría de antaño, y, para colmo, Link se había dado cuenta de inmediato. Él no era tan idiota como Midna lo creyó cuando recién le conocía, el joven comprendió el punto de la princesa: ambos debían volver a tener el cordial trato de _«majestad-súbdito»_ y _«Princesa reencarnada de la Diosa Hylia-héroe escogido por las Diosas»._

El alejamiento había sido más pronto de lo que la joven hubiese querido.

Debido a su terminante decisión, ahora ella debía pagar al estar en primera fila, observando cómo el legendario héroe de veintiún años unía su vida a una mujer libre de obligaciones burocráticas que tiene permitido querer, sin temor al qué dirán.

Zelda sabía que renunciar a él, por el bienestar de su monarquía, _siempre_ sería una _decisión_ _errónea_ de la cual se arrepentiría cuando Link diese el _«Sí, acepto»,_ a una mujer que _no_ era ella.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Y ahí lo tenéis!**

 **¿Corto? Pues, sí. Pero el reto requería un Drabble XD Creerme, yo soy de escribir semejantes testamentos XD**

 **En fin, ¿os gustó? ¿No? Me lo pueden decir con un bonito review^^**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
